Reaper Comes for All
Scourge On Board Sailing through the New World, a large vessel had just set sail to Mariejois. The Heavenly Tribute ship had collected its tributes, and because it was dangerous to keep such a large sum in the open sea, they would deliver it back to the Holy Land. 3,000,000,000 bellies was the amount recollected. However, the ship wasn't without protection, a member of the powerful CP-0 organization guarded it, alongside a few hundred Marines soldiers and Government agents. "Captain! Our target is in view!", yelled Wallace Genki from atop of the ship's mast. "Keep closing in. They won't see us coming." The Shinigami drew closer to the Government vessel, however, no one reacted to its presence. This was due to the simple fact that the ship was invisible, thanks to Wung Juno's powers. One of the CP-0 agents jumped from his sitting position, startled. His Kenbunshoku had alerted him of several, powerful presences just besides the ship. How had no one noticed?! He went outside, and to his surprise, the Captain of the infamous Reaper Pirates, the super rookie crew that had been causing serious trouble, by attacking Yonko territory and most recently, abducting scientists, was right there in front of him, standing confidently in the middle of the ship's deck. The CP-0 agent, Edward Henry, looked to his side to see the Reaper Pirates's flagship just materialize from thin air. He instantly recognized the many powerful members the crew had from their wanted posters, and of course, the Captain. "Shit...Including me, there's only two more people here that can fight them. And It'll probably take all I have to deal with that guy...besides, it’s such bad luck we have them onboard." "Hey", Kenshiro began as he landed on the ship, everyone trembling because of his presence. "If you all will be so kind as to give us the Heavenly Tribute...and none shall be harmed." He said with a smile, addressing the Marines and Agents there. "If not, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you all..." he continued with a smile. Henry walked forward, and said nothing, merely looking at the pirate straight in his eyes. "You're in no place to demand...scum. Remember me?" Henry looked towards the Shinigami, and saw the Reaper pirates and members of the Wung Family just standing on the deck. It seemed they had no intention of interfering. "Don't worry, Government dog", said Kenshiro. "They won't do a thing. I'm more than enough to deal with you lot...And yes, how can I forget you...Henry." He finished, confidently, while a murderous, sinister aura emanated from him. "So, who will bring me the tribute?", he asked. No one responded, instead, they all lifted their firearms at Kenshiro. He kept smirking, not wavering a bit. "Soru!", Henry disappeared from his position, and appeared just behind Kenshiro. "Shigan!" He aimed a powerful thrust at the pirate. However, it was useless, as a ghastly arm had appeared from Kenshiro's back, grabbing Henry’s own. "Huh, so it's true then. You have a weird ability." He freed himself from the grip, and jumped backwards. Kenshiro didn't even bother looking at the agent. “You even hid that ability from your government superiors. And to think I was supposed to take you under my wing when you joined CP-0!” “Fufufufu! As if I’d ever join you. That old fool was an idiot for ever considering recommending me. Though...I would’ve benefited greatly from being so close to those damned Dragons.” Taiga glared at Kenshiro, stancing himself as the “being” materialized right behind Kenshiro. "Oho...so, who are these other individuals I sense on the ship?", Kenshiro asked, which prompted Henry and the marines to begin sweating. “Shit. This is the worst timing!” Said Henry. "Fufufufu...This has gotten quite interesting." Seemingly from nowhere, a Marine Captain, Mako Huri, stealthily appeared and without taking any chances, attacked Kenshiro from above. "Tekkai Kempo!" In combination with Soru and Tekkai, Huri launched a powerful, Haki punch at Kenshiro from above. Again, without even bothering to look, another pair of arms intercepted Huri's attack. "T-This guy!" Henry jumped to save Huri who was caught in the creature’s grip. However, before he could save the Marine Captain, his body was ripped apart right then and there. In a flash of red and white aura, Musashi and Asura-Deva, two of Kenshiro's avatars, manifested themselves fully, revealing themselves to everyone present. "I have no need to face you myself, government dogs. Even my avatars will make short work of you, so leave while you still can!...I’m feeling generous." "Kenshiro! What do you want!!?, yelled Henry. "Oh? Well, you see. I just want the Heavenly Tribute, as I said, and also, I know you are transporting that "special mineral", right...Omythium?" Henry’smouth opened wide in disbelief. "H-How do you know!?" "HA!", exclaimed Kenshiro as he walked towards the ship's cabin. "Do not underestimate my, nor the Wung Family's information gathering!" Henry gritted his teeth. I=It’s true then, you have allied yourself with that “Yeomra” fellow!” Kenshiro looked back at Henry, who was furious at witnessing a marine soldier being ripped apart and being helpless about it. Kenshiro’s smiled widened even more. “Fufufufufufu! Yes!!” Suddenly, the cabin door swung open. From it, came forward three individuals. These were wearing a sort of spaceship suit, and walked forward in a way that gave the impression they portrayed themselves as gods. Indeed, the three individuals were none other than a family. They had gone to personally retrieve the Heavenly Tribute, and also the special mineral they had requested. "What is the meaning of this!?", exclaimed Saint Stupedos. Kenshiro's grin widened, turning into a devilish smile. "This is...SO VERY INTERESTING!" Fallen Gods Kenshiro's eyes closed briefly as a breeze passed by. Two other World Nobles had come forth from the cabin, much to the agent's and Marines's despair. "You should've brought more protection", scoffed Kenshiro. "A "special mineral", three billion berries AND, three Celestial Dragons, mother, father and child...all in one ship! I’ve hit the jackpot!" Kenshiro’s eyes became hidden by his traditional hat, as he took a step forward. "Stop right there, mortal!! Do not make a single move or I'll kill you!" exclaimed Saint Dickwald as he pointed his cane-gun at the pirate. “No! Saint! Do not agitate the pirate!” exclaimed Henry as he rushed forward, though his advance was stopped by both of Kenshiro’s avatars, Musashi and Asura. Henry’s body began to morph, activating his Devil Fruit. Claws emerged in place of his hands, his skin became scaled as his height also increased. Henry, with the powers of the , rushed forward at blinding speeds, aiming a powerful thrust forward. However, his advance was once again stopped by Asura, who raised a palm and clashed against Henry’s strike, releasing a powerful shockwave around the ship. Almost as fast as Henry moved, the marines and officials fell down, one by one like dominoes. Henry jumped back, only to see Akisada Musashi’s bladed covered in blood. In that same instant, the avatar Musashi had taken down the entirety of the soldiers on the ship with his incredible swordplay. “This is bad! I can’t even reach that bastard!” With another burst, Henry rushed forward, this time even faster, and also using “Geppo” to evade a sudden barrage of fists produced by Asura. “This thing is tough! However…” Henry suddenly disappeared, appearing right before Asura’s face, and striking at his neck with a powerful, Haki enhanced Rankyaku, which forcefully pushed the avatar to the side. This powerful strike prompted Kenshiro to take a look back, signaling Musashi. The swordsman reacted by also moving at blinding speeds, intercepting Henry in midair. The duo landed on the ship, and proceeded to duel, their clashes shaking the ship and waving the waves violently. “Ahh, now, where was I?” Said kenshiro as suddenly, “BANG, BANG!” Several shots were towards him. Effortlessly, Kenshiro simply waved his head around, dodging the bullets as he continued walking forward. He continued dodging while the Saint kept shooting, until finally standing right in front of the Celestial Dragon. The noble pointed the gun straight at Kenshiro’s neck. “You human scum! You come here and defy the gods themselves! Bow down and grovel before I send you to hell!” “Fufufufufufufu….Fufufufufufufu!” Kenshiro simply snickered mockingly. He placed his hand over his mouth as if to control his laughter further. “Kill him, father!” Exclaimed Saint Stupedos. Saint Dickwald then shot his rifle once more, at point blank range right at Kenshiro’s neck. Kenshiro’s head was flung backwards, however, his mocking laugh kept going. He had easily blocked the gunshot by layering his neck with Busoshoku Haki. “Yahahahahahaha! You Celestials are REALLY PATHETIC!” He grabbed Dickwald’s rifle and crushed it under his grip, as he kept nearing the Celestial Dragon trio, as they walked backwards, cowering in fear. “Aren’t you supposed to be gods?” Kenshiro said mockingly. “Come on! Strike me down with your allmighty power!!!!!!” “Know your place, mortal!” The nobles kept repeating almost like a chant, as Henry continued to clash against Musashi. Every attempt the agent made to approach Kenshir was swiftly thwarted by the samurai. “Damn it! What the hell is this ability?” Henry questioned. “This “thing” is so powerful!” Kenshiro finally backed the Celestials to a corner, as they continued to chant and uselessly hit Kenshiro with their fists and weapons, all to no avail. Suddenly, the air around them got colder, and ominous. It seemed as if the wind itself had stopped. With one, intense glare, Kenshiro summoned forth his despicable Haoshoku Haki, however, the intensity was limited, as he didn’t want to knock out the nobles just yet. Kenshiro’s aura was released around the ship, flowing as a mass of dark and sinister willpower that felt foul and uncomfortable. Henry’s own body reacted, every hair on his skin standing up, as chills ran down his spine. “T-This guy!” The pitch black aura concentrated around KEnshiro, even blocking the light around him, as the celestials could now only witness pure darkness, and a pair of deadly, glowing eyes. It lasted for a few seconds, yet for the nobles, this nightmare seemed to last an eternity, as they were left completely paralyzed, drooling and kneeling before Kenshiro. “Who are the ones bowing now?...Fufufufu. Your “power” is just an illusion, THIS is true power. You false gods can merely quake and submit yourselves to me. That is all you should do, when the day comes and I drag all of you down from the heavens!” Kenshiro exclaimed, as he pullled out a strange jar from his coat. Henry continued to be pushed back by Musashi, but his ears picked up on Kenshiro’s voice, hearing his dangerous ideals. “Bastaaarrd!” The air around Henry seemed to shift as well, as he placed his two fists in front of him, targeting Musashi. “Rukougan!” The shockwave blast was powerful, and the power it packed was unprecedented for Musashi, who was knocked back a distance, landing near Kenshiro. “Soru!” Without wasting any time, Henry blitzed and aimed his Haki imbued claws at Kenshiro’s back. “Clang!” Something, once again, blocked Henry from his target. This time it was a staff, weilded by none other than another member of the Reaper Pirates, Wallace Genki. “Uhaaak! My turn!” Kenshiro grinned as his crew mate intercepted the agent. He focused his attention once again to the kneeling dragons, as more members of the Reaper Pirates descended unto the ship, taking care of the few soldiers that had recovered consciousness, and taking all of the loot, the Heavenly Tribute, and the Omnythium. “Stupid monkey, stay out of my way!” Exclaimed Henry in anger. “No can do! The cap’n is busy, and I won’t let you interfere! Uhaak!” Suddenly, as he had his hands full dealing with the monkey mink, he caught a glimpse of Kenshiro, injecting something to the nobles. “NO!” Henry exclaimed. However, this mistake would cost him, as Genki swiftly swung his staff, smashing it unto Henry’s stomach, sending him packing unto the edge of the ship. “Uuhg! This monkey...s-such strength!” As he tried to recover his balance, Kenshiro appeared right before him, kicking him once more in the throat. “Uhaaaaagh!” “Yahahahaha! It’s okay, Henry-san. I won’t kill you know. I’m happy.” He said with a sinister smile, as Henry’s blurry vision could barely keep focus. “I got what I wanted, and don’t worry, your puny gods are alive too. Well…” He kneeled and got close to Henry, “For how long, I wonder?” Henry didn’t even feel Kenshiro’s next strike, as his eyes simply faded into darkness. Ungodly Treatment A distant voice woke Henry up suddenly. He looked around before even catching his breath. “Mr. Hen-” “Where is HE?!” “T-They escaped. But more importantly,” said one of the surviving Marine soldiers, as he pointed towards the corner of the cabin. There, they had the three Celestial Dragons in life support on beds. Henry clenched his fist. “How long was I out?” “A-A few days, sir. It seems that scourge dosed you with some potent drugs.” Henry noticed some new soldiers and medics that weren’t there before. He also saw that some of the soldiers that were on the ship before were missing, which surely meant they were casualties. “What happened while I was out?” “Well, sir. We headed straight for the Holy Land, however, the Saints began to show signs of illness, strange signs. We called for some medics to reach our ship before we arrived to Mariejois...and…” “And?” “Well, it seems they’re infected with some never before seen virus. The were bleeding from almost every pore of their bodies, that’s why they’re on life support and on constant blood transfusions…And the doctors say their blood may also be contagious, that’s why they have been sealed inside those capsules.” “But wait, you said we were headed to the Holy Land, shouldn’t have we arrived already?” “Yes, we did. But...We were turned around. The other noble families refused to allow those three to live or be treated there, while carrying such an unknown virus.” “Tch! Kenshiro…” “We are headed to Highmount Island, where the Saints will be treated by a special hospital that only treats nobles.” Henry nodded, as he grabbed the side of his abdomen, which was covered in bandages. “So...he managed to force the Celestials to stay on the lower world. He stole everything else, right?” The soldier nodded. “Yes. The experimental mineral, Omnithyum, said to be as indestructible as Seastone or the Poneglyphs themselves, and the Heavenly Tribute. Yes...all of it.” Having reached the island, Henry left towards the Holy Land, after his own body was examined, and was confirmed to be clear of any infection. The Celestial Dragons were each put inside a heavily guarded and medically prepared room, quarantined from the rest of the facility. A special doctor and biologist was requested to further analyze the virus, one whose expertise on biotechnology was nearly unrivaled. A former criminal who was said to be responsible for mass producing and reselling ACE, after coming across the research and knowledge necessary to manufacture them. When ACE was spread through the Underworld, this person became a prominent figure, as it began manufacturing artificial devil fruits and selling them, and came close to obtaining the knowledge to produce the artificial logias, until she was captured not too long ago. Now, she, Black D. Amara, unwillingly is obligated to work for the Government. Once Again Several days after that dreaded battle, which nearly decimated the entirety of Spicy Pot Island, a battle in which both the Shichibukai Benjamin Tabart, and Kenshiro, alongside some of their allies, were utterly defeated by the veteran warrior known as Cain D. Abel. However, this wasn’t enough to detain such an ambitious man as Kenshiro. His body nearly recovered and free from O⁷F³, he sailed on his ship, unto his next destination and the fulfillment of his plans. But before that, there were some loose ends he needed to take care of. A few weeks before, he had attacked a Heavenly Tribute ship, which also carried the Omythium and conveniently, had three World Nobles on it. Kenshiro didn’t kill the nobles, but infected him with a deadly bio-weapon. The fact is, it was an experimental weapon, one that wasn’t designed to kill its host, but to kill those around it. He wanted to verify how the weapon had developed. Given his extensive connections, it wasn’t too hard to learn of the World Nobles’s location. As it name suggested, Highmount Island had a noticeable mountain on the center of the island, and two cities on the eastern and southern side of the island. Even if he wasn’t at his strongest, he was confident there wasn’t going to be anyone capable of challenging him. On the eastern city, a young Marine Commodore patrolled the town. He was sporting a neutral grin, as he walked nonchalantly, with his hands relaxed on the back of his head. He was taking his time walking through town, taking in all the aromas of the city, and the women, especially. Bradford Silva had been assigned with the protection of the island until further notice, much to his annoyance. It wasn’t only because of his dislike of the World Nobles, but also because of the fact he was obligated to stay on the island as a commanding officer, things he found to be quite a drag. “Aaaahh...I wonder when those bastards will finally start to feel better.” “Sir!...You musn’t speak of the celestials in such a way…” whispered a marine soldier. “Aaah who cares. No one likes em’ anyway…But WHY do I have to be assigned such a boring mission?” “Sir! You must know, it is because they fear some fearsome individuals may target the-” “Yeah, yeah I know all that. I’m just annoyed about it.” Silva said with a boring look on his face, as he continued walking, finally reaching the small Marine base on town. He made some signals to his subordinates, and made way to his office, where he took his cloak and hung it on a lamp, and leaned on his chair. He took some documents out from a folder, and placed the folder on his face. However, before he could take a nap, the documents he just took out made him curious. He put himself straight in the chair, and picked up the documents, “Hmm...Amara, a renowned criminal scientist. Julius sensei’s words were to protect her at all costs...even over the lives of the Celestials huh?” He continued to analyze the papers. “How valuable are you, Amara-chan?” Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps interrupted Silva, as a marine soldier burst through the door. “Commodore, it’s an emergency! Several ships have appeared over the island!” Silva squinted, “Over?” “Yes, AIRSHIPS!” “Aaaahh...shit.” he said while massaging his forehead. “They’ve opened fire to the coast, many of our ships are down, and even some buildings have been damaged on the southern city, and they’re headed this way at full speed!” Silva grunted as he got up his chair, and placed his large cloak around his body. “Fine, fine. Tell everyone to get into position, I’m on my way…” Before leaving his office, Silva smiled slightly, “Hmm, something to kill my boredom.” As he swiftly made his way to the southern town, his advance was interrupted by an airship, sooting at his unit and some soldiers of the Wung Family, ready to attack. “Aaah...so booring!” Silva bent his knees, and in a flash, his body disappeared, appearing right past the group of soldiers. “What the?” Suddenly it struck them, as a searing pain consumed their bodies. “Guaaaahg!” With a straight face, Silva looked above at the large airship. The air around him began to increase in temperature, as his eyes began to glow, a fiery aura to them. “Heat Vision!” From his eyes, two concentrated beams of pure energy shot at great speeds towards the aircraft, piercing the ship and engulfing it in flames, as it descended down to the sea. Silva turned to face his unit, and tilted his head, prompting them to continue following. “Ah...now, where is this laboratory?” Said Kenshiro as he walked through the eastern town, holding what seemed to be a cane, as panicking citizens bumping him and running along. “They said it was hidden in plain sight...with a mark tha-” Kenshrio suddenly glared and smiled. “Fufu...found youuuuu…” Back on the southern town, Silva had made quick work of the soldiers, taking down another of the Wung Family airships. “Well...that was disappointing.” “Commodore SIlva! This is terrible!” Silva turned his head to face a Marine soldier, approaching with a baby Den Den Mushi. “What’s wrong?” “Someone has entered the research facility, unauthorized! Several of our men are down!” “What?!” exclaimed Silva. “So this attack here was merely a decoy!” “We shall follow you, sir!” “No need! I’ll rush over there quickly, you lot stay here and make sure everyone is safe! I’ll deal with the intruder!” “Aye sir!” Silva’s usual aloof demeanor turned serious and determined, as he rushed through town, using Soru to try and reach his target location as soon as possible. “It has to be him...that damned Kenshiro!” Back on the facility, saying Kenshiro had caused a bloodbath was an understatement. Limbs and blood were plastered on the floors and walls, leaving a gory trail that led to the pirate, who by know had reached the primary observation room, where the top internalized were being monitored constantly. "Now, tell me", said Kenshiro to a frightened medical assistant, trembling after witnessing his colleagues being dismembered. "What's the physical condition on those nobles? What side effects have they presented?" The medic continued trembling, tears going down his eyes, pissing himself at the same time. He struggled, but managed to point to a corner of the room, where a stack of folders was. "Oh? Thanks. You can go now..." Kenshiro said with a smile, letting the man go as he made way towards the folder stack. "Hmmm...It seems the contagion developed nicely. Though if they can be quarantined, that reduces the growth of the virus....Fufufu…" Kenshiro skimmed through the research, until suddenly, something was picked up by his senses. "Ah, a strong one has appeared." He searched his pocket and picked up a Den Den Mushi. "Release the Death Knights on my location!" He hung up quickly and continued towards the quarantined rooms. "Ha...Ha..." Silva panted slightly, having rushed to a nearby town, fought several soldiers and airships, and ran back. "That bastard, making me exert myself so much!" Silva had arrived in front of the facility. Suddenly, He ducked his head forward, as a blade sought to slice his head off. Before he could retaliate, another sword was aimed at his abdomen. "Geh!" Silva grabbed the blade with his barehand, and let his powers lose. "Heat up!" An powerful burst of pure heat emanated from his body, melting the blade on his hand in a moment. The two Death Knights, modified human clones created by Kenshiro, were not visibly distraught by the intense blaze, even as their skin was being ripped apart and burned. "Damn! Do these guys have no pain receptors? Even still, their skin!" Silva realized, that any normal human would have had their throats burned, and their skin scorching and peeling off. However, these skeletal faced warriors endured the heat and continued their attacks without any discomfort. The young commodore engaged the two Death Knights, simple astonished by their level of skill in close combat. His hand scorching hot, he raised it to his side to block a kick from one of the clones, adding even more defense to it. "Tekkai!" Tensing his muscles, Silva endured the attack, but the recoil surprised him even further. "That attack...it would've knocked down most Catain-ranked Marines!" He jumped back a distance, observing the two clone warriors as the ran towards him. Silva turned his hands into claws, letting them hang on his side. "Iai Hand: Bear Claw!" In a flash, Silva blitzed the two clones, piercing their abdomens with his claw shaped heated hands. The clone warriors dangled, as their body had been nearly ripped in half by the Marine. As they turned their body to face the Marine, Silva had once again reached them, clenching his hands on their faces, slamming their heads into the ground, creating a short tremor. He kept his hands clenched on their heads, as their skulls melted on his grip. "I wasted too much time!" Silva stood up, and rushed towards the facility. Back inside, Kenshiro had reached the room of Saint Dickwalt, looking down on the hospitalized World Noble, as the man looked back at Kenshiro, in fear. He removed Dickwald's breathing mask. "How are you feeling, scum?" Asked Kenshiro. Dickwalt muttered, but he only coughed blood, unable to properly speak. Kenshiro's grin widened, as he drew closer to Dickwalt. "I must thank you. Thanks to you, I have access to great amounts of money, a rare and unique metal, and what's more...you managed to have the Marines draw out an important asset, while also serving to test my bio-weapons! I must say, I'm glad I met you! Yahahaha!" As Kenshiro mocked the noble, the man tried to muster strength, to grab a scalpel on the nearby table. Kenshiro noticed his struggle, and went for the scalpel and gave it to him. "Oh? Are you planning on killing yourself? NO! I can't have that yet!" He then grabbed the weakened noble and put him in a wheel chair, taking him towards a corridor, towards his son's and daughter's room. Kenshiro then clicked his tongue, and kneeled over in front of Dickwalt. "Ah, you must be wondering how am I alive, here without protection in this quarantined area. Well...here's why." He pulled out a small vial. "It's the antidote!...And, hmm....I'm thinking of giving you one, BUT, you must make a crucial choice." Suddenly Dickwalt realized, there were a few Den Den Mushi cameras around them. Kenshiro also pulled out a small device from his pocket. "Yes! I'm transmiting our little dialogue to the projection Den Den Mushi's on the island! Fufufu…" On the outside, Silva had encountered four more clones, having defeated them just before he saw the transmition go live. "That bastard!" With his enemies defeated, Silva rushed towards the facility, however, before he could step foot on it, he felt a faint smell. His senses active, he quickly jumped back, just in time before an explosion went off. Along with the shockwave, a cloud of green smoke emerged from it. "Oh no..." Silva had read the reports of Spicy Pot island. "This is bad!" He rushed towards the Marine building, informing desperately of the situation, and to have the Marines evacuate the island with the citizens, and to request backup. It took less than a minute, before Silva once again rushed back towards the facility. In the meantime, the transmition kept live, revealing the vile plan of the pirate. "Come on, DECIDE!" Kenshiro exclaimed to the World Noble. "This is a game! YOU have in your hands the decision!" He chuckled. "I'll repeat...Option 1, take the antidote for yourself, and EVERYONE ELSE DIES!...Option two, give the antidote to either your son or daughter...or! Think of the people that serve your worthless ass! IF you decide for them, I CAN EASILY spread the antidote and SAVE the whole town! BUT...of course, you'll die. Fufufu...DECIDE!" Dickwalt looked around, staring at each Den Den Mushi camera recording him. He was helpless, unable to move, coughing blood, and faced with a terrible decision. Of course, in any other situation, his life was more important. He could just have more sons and daughters, and the citizens? They're just lowly humans. However, he was being publicly humiliated by a mere pirate. That was the worst part of it. Kenshiro slapped Dickwalt's fat face. "DECIDE YOU BASTARD! Or EVERYONE DIES! Including your fatass!" Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard coming from nearby, Kenshiro's eyes glared in the direction of it, as Silva burst through a wall, the heat emanating from his usage of his Atsu Atsu no Mi reaching the pirate. However, before he could strike down the pirate, he looked in horror at the scene before him. The son and daughter of the noble, headless, their heads and bodies covered in a pool of blood, and the antidote vial, empty on the floor. "Yahahaha! You were too late, Marine! The game has been decided!" Outside, the city folk observed in horror, as they witnessed the gruesome acts performed by the World Noble. Before Silva barged in, Dickwalt had grabbed the vial and drank it. Suddenly, his body started moving, grabbing hold of Kenshiro's katana, and rushing in to behead his own son and daughter. However, as weak as he was, it didn't take a single swing of the sword, he hammered down on the helpless son and daughter, until their heads were separated from their bodies. The man then turned to the camera, face and body completely covered in blood and flesh, and licked his own blood soaked fingers. This despair from witnessing such a horrible scene, distracted the people from noticing the green gas filling the skies above them. The green scourge had spread. "What...THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" The calm, lazy and collected Silva had lost his patience completely. Utterly horrified, he clenched his fists, his body increasing in temperature the angrier he got. "Ho? He's a dangerous one." Bending his knees, Silva leaped from his position, crushing the concrete floor as he directed a strike towards the pirate. However, Kenshiro stood still, and only responded with a smile. He kicked the noble away, before widening his eyes towards Silva. Suddenly, a powerful bursts of sheer pressure pushed the Marine back. It was as if a storm had suddenly emerged from Kenshiro's body. The entire facility trembled, as the surroundings turned pitch black, as a sinister aura covered the area, an aura of pure hopelessness, evil and despair. The walls and floor were cracking under the sheer pressure of Kenshiro's aura. "Grr! Haoshoku Haki? But this is... Silva was being pushed back by Kenshiro's King Haki, as he even brought the young commodore to place a knee on the floor. "I've never felt such terrible aura! This guy...he must be...a specialist in Haoshoku Haki!" An invisible entity suddenly was released from the Saint's body, and merged into Kenshiro's. "I see...I heard rumors about his dangerous powers. So he took control of the Saint!" The facility itself was crumbling to Kenshiro's continuous burst, however, it suddenly stopped, as Kenshiro clenched his abdomen. Silva noted that, quickly connecting the dots. "He's still injured from that fiasco on that island!" Silva once against burst from his position, aiming to strike Kenshiro with a powerful hit, however, before he could react, Kenshiro's leg had smashed into his face, making Silva spew blood, as he was sent flying through several walls, all the way into the road outside. "T-That bastard...H-He's strong!" Silva's Kenbunshoku activated, and he sensed the Saint was still alive, however, something more concerning was picked up by his senses. The citizen's aura's were slowly disappearing. In a flash, Kenshiro appeared before the young Marine. "Ah, yes. The Green Scourge. It slowly drives them mad, and they attack anyone on sight, even their families. Eating them, killing them, before exploding, and spreading the virus, the green scourge gas, even faster." Silva punched the ground in anger. "What do you think lives are you fucking asshole!" "Lives? Hmm...just tools for my use, Fufu-…" Silva vanished, appearing before Kenshiro as he launched a straight punch. Kenshiro moved out of the attack's way, and grabbed hold of Silva's elbow, however, he quickly pulled his arm back, as Silva became extremely hot. A Scourge and Despair Silva then followed with a side kick, which Kenshiro blocked, by manifesting Asura's arm, intercepting Silva's powerful heated kick. The two struggled for a while, until another of Asura's arms manifested and aimed for Silva. "Tekkai!" The young man's heated tekkai prevented injury, though it pushed him back quite a distance, smashing his body into a nearby house. “He’s strong!” Silva thought, but before he could get up, Kenshiro had appeared inside the house, as he drew his sword, and launched a powerful air slash towards Silva. Silva quickly got up and retaliated, by moving both of his arms in an “x”, releasing a slicing, “x” shaped heated slash of his own. “Puuuf!” The clash tore up the house, the rubble and dust cloud permeating. Kenshiro and Silva took their fight to the air, both warriors using geppo to keep themselves afloat. Silva clenched his teeth, as his body continued heating up, the surrounding area slowly becoming affected by his power. “It seems you can keep up with my speed. That’s impressive.” Kenshiro noted, revealing several of Asura’s arms had been burnt off. “That’s a dangerous ability you have there. It hurts to even get close to you…” Silva quickly asserted that Kenshiro was a close to medium ranged fighter, as such, if he hurt himself everytime he tried to hit Silva, meant he had the upper hand...however, that wasn’t the case. He felt that even though he was clashing somewhat equally against the notorious pirate, he didn’t have the upper hand at all. He then turned his head to observe the city below, being slowly consumed by the green gas. Quickly returning his eyes towards Kenshiro, he cursed himself at being unable to help the citizens. He feared his marine comrades had been also caught up in the deadly virus. He was furious, being held back by such a despicable man, who merely laughed at the chaos he caused. “Listen, I know this may be harsh for you,” said Kenshiro. “But all I want is to revolutionize this world, to reset it and start over. All of this is necessary for change!” “You...THIS is necessary?! Death and destruction?! You’re merely doing it for your own selfish satisfaction and twisted goals!” The pirate and the marine continued clashing in midair. The sound of Kenshiro’s Haki coated sword clashing against Silva’s heated Haki fists reverberating through the city. “Ho? You’ve got very strong Haki too!” Kenshiro said, praising the marine. Silva heated his body even further right before Kenshiro was about to slash the Marine’s shoulder, which prompted the pirate to leap back. “That heat. If he grabs hold of my sword, he’ll melt it in an instant. I cannot lower my Haki output one bit…” Suddenly, the air became dense once more. Every hair of Silva’s skin crept up. Flashes of black lightning struck around the area, as it once again became filled with darkness. “His Haoshoku, it’s like an endless void of pure malice! It’s palpable, too!” Silva exclaimed, as even a strong marine as him struggled to not let his senses become consumed by the pure helplessness that Kenshiro’s Haoshoku released. Suddenly, Kenshiro’s presence vanished, being felt all around the area. “Damn, I see!” Silva then clenched his muscles, increasing his temperature further. “'Five-thousand degree body'!” However, as he prepared to search for the pirate, a powerful blow struck him on the head, sending him reeling with great force towards the ground. “AAh! Silva removed the rubble around him, and continued searching for Kenshiro, who finally revealed himself, landing in front of him. His left leg burned. “Fufufu, I can barely get close to you without my throat screaming in pain, you bastard.” “Hatata, I know. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a hug soon!” The screams of agony of citizens being killed and ripped apart reached Silva’s ears, which prompted him to lower his guard, even if slightly. But, it wasn’t something someone like Kenshiro would overlook. In a mere second, his Haoshoku was released once more, this time, concentrating in a dark orb around Silva. “Gaah! What the?” exclaimed the Marine, as he prepared to leave the sphere. However, the screams of agony were heard even louder. He even felt his body being ripped into pieces time and time again. “I-...Can’t believe this! H-He can pull of something like this with just his Haki?!” Indeed, Silva felt as if his life was being drained out of him, as if he was in the middle of an endless void of suffering. It wasn’t hell, it was much worse, that was what he felt. Outside the sphere, Kenshiro had his hand extended, touching it, the pitch black aura releasing from his body being poured into his creation. “Tch! I still can’t hold this for long…” The sphere vanished, revealing the young marine on his knees, his eyes with bags under them, salivating. He was immobile. He tried to muster strength, to move even a finger, yet he couldn’t. “Heh...That’s fitting when facing a King. You should just bow down, and let nature run it’s course, kid…” Kenshiro was visibly sweating, as his technique had taken a toll on him, and clenched his abdomen, feeling pain from his previous unrecovered injuries. “Now, kid. Tell me, and I’ll spare the next town. Where is Amara?” Suddenly, something clicked on Silva’s mind. Though he didn’t want to believe it. Amara was a highly prized scientist for the Government, one who never left HQ, yet, she had been forced outside to aid the nobles. “It can’t be...can it?” Silva thought. "Was his plan from the very beginning, several weeks ago, to force us to put Amara in the open?" “F-Fuck you, bastard. Hatata…” Kenshiro shook his head in disappointment. I’ll just search the other town. This one’s done for.” In a sudden flash, he vanished. Silva continued trying to muster strength, to move a single inch. There was no way, he was going to allow the other town to perish too. He was a proud Marine soldier. His body began steaming heavily. The burst of steam managed to push away the cloud of “green scourge” that was approaching him. “That’s it, I can move!” Still with his body paralyzed, Silva managed to release steam with his powers, and envelop himself with it, enabling him to control it and move. He quickly entered the facility, and picked up Saint Dickwalt, and rushed to engage Kenshiro once more. GIven his injuries and tough battle, the pirate hadn’t gone too far. Suddenly, before him, Silva crashed on the ground. An unreal amount of heat immediately followed. “Gaah!” Kenshiro gasped for air as he grabbed his neck. He quickly leaped back, creating quite a distance between Silva. “On my pride as a Marine soldier, I swear, Umori Kenshiro, I will NOT allow you to cause more destruction, not while I’m HERE!...HOLY NOVA!” In a wave of pure heat, Silva’s body seemed to transform, becoming the embodiment of heat itself. The ground beneath him was melting quickly, and the air was so hot the trees were decaying. Silva’s temperature had reached levels nearing the surface of the sun. The burst of heat and steam was pushing Kenshiro further away from Silva. There was no way he could even get close without sustaining serious injury or worse. No amount of Haki would protect him from the sheer amount of heat. It was as if he would be standing in front of the sun itself. “This kid!” Kenshiro glared at Silva, who was now a scorching red sillhouete. “Come, pirate. Try and pass!” “Tch!” Kenshiro looked around. Silva had essentially created a wall of heat that spanned across the entire island, and even stretched towards the sea, boiling the water. Above, the heat continued to rise further into the sky, as it is natural for it to do, and in the middle of it all, Silva. “He looks really looks like a human shaped sun!” Kenshiro chuckled under his breath. He had lost several Wung Family soldiers, two airships, and had sustained injuries himself, while also being low on stamina because of his injury. He pulled out a syringe from his pocket, prompting Silva’s curiosity, as the young man kept increasing the temperature. “O⁷F³...I should’ve used this against you sooner. Didn’t think you were going to be this formidable.” Kenshiro exclaimed to Silva. “You...how, do you have that?” “Fufufu...this was what I had in my body, after that bitch, Peg Nez bombarded me with it. It’ll take me a while before I can manufacture more and replicate her formula,” He glared at Silva, “Which will help me against troublesome situations like this!” Kenshiro turned his back to Silva, and sighed. “I’ll be heading out. I’m tired already. I’ll come after Black D. Amara soon. Till later…” Kenshiro waved his hand, and jumped into the sky, slowly but surely moving away from the island. Silva kept his heat wall up until Kenshiro’s presence was no longer noticeable. “Okay...haa...haaa” Silva collapsed to the floor. “Damnit...I’m totally gassed. And this was supposed to be a chill mission.” “Sir!” The group of marines he had dispatched earlier arrived. “Are you okay? What’s going on over there?” A soldier pointed to the previous city. Silva clenched his lips so harshly he began to bleed. “That town...is lost. Evacuate everyone, we’re leaving. Also…” he pointed towards the nearby forest. “Take me there, we have to pick up the Saint...is Amara safe?” “Aye sir! She’s already in one of our ships! And Vice Admiral Enkiru Julius is on its way!” “Right…” Silva said under his breath. He had saved an entire city, at the cost of another. This wasn’t the victory he wanted. A few hours later, Julius arrived, intercepting Silva’s small fleet. Julius hurried to Silva’s room, where the young man, covered in bandages, was sitting on a bed, staring down blankly. “Pops...I’m sorry I-” “Silva! Don’t burden yourself. This is one of the duties of being a soldier. Lift your head high. We can’t always save everyone.” “But sir-” “Become stronger. That’ll be all for now…” The Vice Admiral patted Silva on the head, as tears ran down the Marine’s eyes. “I’m so proud of you, son...I'm glad you're safe.” Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Solo Role-plays Category:Finished Role-Plays